


All of it

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “不，”派克赞同道，“但我露出了破绽，而柯克不是一个会放过任何机会的人。”“不是在我的医疗翼里。”麦考伊说。镜像宇宙的post-AOS11。柯克和斯波克达成了协议，受重伤的派克只能向麦考伊寻求保护。而医生会发现他得到的比他要求的更多。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike, Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Christopher Pike
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

被柯克拦下的时候麦考伊并不惊讶。他背着手面向柯克，年轻的舰长脸上布满淤青，割伤和枪伤点缀在大概不会再穿的学员制服上。他看起来糟糕透顶。麦考伊考虑着要不要给他一针镇定剂，但他们的存货不多了。

“老骨头，老骨头。你在做什么？”柯克的问话打断了麦考伊的神游。他决定装傻试试看。“救命，”他说。

“你是在背叛我。”柯克不吃他那一套。他抱起双臂，微微眯起眼睛，摆出一副恫吓的姿态。

“我只是在救命，”麦考伊也不吃柯克那一套。他决定柯克不需要治疗也可以活。反正他也从来不喜欢接受治疗。

他们怒视彼此。在麦考伊余光中，护士们停下手上的工作，僵立不动。

“我需要这艘星舰，”柯克安静地说，安静的柯克从来不是什么好信号。“所以这艘星舰的舰长就必须消失。”

麦考伊扭头看了看病床上的派克。他仍然瞪着眼睛，但看不出是否有意识。“这是 **我的医疗翼** ，”他轻柔但坚定地说道，直视柯克的双眼。“我不在乎医疗翼以外怎样，但他躺在我的医疗翼里，我就会医治他。”

柯克微微眯起双眼。“你是在挑衅舰长吗？”

“想想这个，”麦考伊翻了个白眼，拉回重心，“想像你是躺在这张病床上的人，你会希望我的回答是什么？”

一段沉默。

“那么，好吧，”柯克垂下双臂，“别让他离开医疗翼。”他警告道。他看起来格外失望，但这招二十四小时内只能起效一次，所以麦考伊只是说道：“我不在乎我的医疗翼外发生什么。”

这既是一个承诺，也是一次退让。麦考伊背在身后的双手紧握成拳。它同时还是一个谎言，但柯克不必知道这一点。

柯克露出一个紧绷的笑容，转身转身离开医疗翼。麦考伊于是也转过身去，看向所有犹疑的护士。“还愣着在干什么？”他吼道，“准备手术！”

他们有条不紊地行动起来。

手术进行了十一个小时，麦考伊几乎是手工重建了派克脊椎中的神经。没有人能预料手术的结果，但起码派克的性命无忧，只要他能挺过心理创伤。但话又说会，在这个世界上谁没有一两样创伤呢？

即使再怎么不情愿，麦考伊也不得不把收尾工作交给一个幸存的年轻医生。他仍然在旁监督，确保她不会搞砸自己的工作。皮肤被缝合上时，所有人都松了一口气。麦考伊终于允许自己闭上眼睛。“查普尔！”

护士把派克送回病房。麦考伊回到医疗翼中，安排好工作，才进入首席医疗官的办公室，从这个角落能看到整个医疗翼，同时也能便捷地逃离。麦考伊降下墙壁的透明度，瘫倒在柔软的沙发床上。前任医疗官没在灾难中出一分力就见了上帝，他留下的物资倒是帮了麦考伊大忙。

他睡了五个小时。

企业号的舰员也许是死掉了三分之一，但医疗翼失去的人手更多。麦考伊在手术的间隙还要安排全舰的体检，脑子里每一枚细胞都被压榨到了极致。查普尔告诉他派克醒来时，麦考伊像只猫头鹰一样缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

“我去检查一下，”他说。

“然后休息，”查普尔说。

麦考伊想要告诉她别对自己指手画脚，但实在没这个力气。

他进入派克的病房，激活生物床的面板。通常来说他更信赖自己的眼睛和手，但他现在不想和派克交谈。遗憾的是，前任舰长并没有领会到麦考伊的逃避之意。“我没有想到我能活下来，”派克说。

麦考伊向他投去一瞥。他们没有给派克注射额外的麻醉剂，手术中花掉的那些已经够奢侈了；但派克看起来并不受伤痛困扰。麦考伊对此并不意外。几乎所有人都学会了假装自己很好、没有弱点。愚蠢。但要活下来必须如此。麦考伊继续观察生物床的监控数据。“别傻了，你没有受到致命伤。”

“也许吧。但我露出了破绽，而柯克不是一个会放过任何机会的人。”

派克就差没把“有趣”两个字写在脸上。麦考伊努力维持着中立的表情说道：“不是在我的医疗翼里。”

他感觉到派克的视线停在他脸上，几乎烧出两个洞来。他刻意不去对上那双钢蓝色的眼睛。他并不害怕派克；不，他知道派克不是一个疯子。但正因为此他才不愿意直撄其锋：一个有点理智的疯子比一个纯粹的疯子难对付多了。

“他怎么样？”派克的口吻十分随意。

“很好，”麦考伊说。他确保自己看起来、听起来都一样随意，但悄悄加快了阅读速度。

“斯波克没有给他难堪吗？”派克偏了偏头，流露出几分好奇的神色。

“就我所知，没有。”麦考伊结束了记录，然后看向派克。“还有别的问题吗？”

派克脸上若有所思的笑容让他的胃绞痛。他后悔为了表演效果发问了。但现在拔腿就走无疑是个更加糟糕的选项。

“我还要在医疗翼里待多久？”派克问道。

“一周，”麦考伊对着他的腿点点头。“我需要一段时间密切观察手术的恢复情况。”

“一周，”派克沉思道。“而企业号回到地球需要？”

“几个月，”麦考伊说。他知道这段对话会走向何方了。

“哈，曲速核心损毁？”

“据说是这样。”麦考伊不愿意再演下去了。他一边转身一边说道：“如果没有别的问题——”

“我想和你做个交易。”派克打断了他。

“我不想。”麦考伊断然拒绝道。

“所以你宁愿让你的工作白费？”派克在他身后说道。

麦考伊停下脚步。

“放松。我不会要求你背叛你的舰长，”派克语调轻松。麦考伊转过身来。“我不应该让你开口的。”他阴暗地说。指挥系的人为什么都有看穿人心的超能力？他应该抓几个黄衫来做实验。

派克看起来十分放松。“我只是想要你的保护。直到我们回到地球。这段时间里我完全是你的。”最后几个字他几乎是用喉音说的，暗示几乎从字里行间滴落下来。麦考伊绷紧肩膀。“我能得到什么？”他问道。

“我的友情，”派克观察着他，“在地球上我有一些……同盟。凭借这次战绩，我可能会成为上校。你会想要一个上校的友谊的。”

他说“可能”，但笃定得像是在说“一定”。麦考伊没有立刻回答，派克就耐心地看着他。他的姿态甚至更放松了——以一个术后病人力所能及的程度。他是在虚张声势吗？麦考伊看不出来。他接受的是心理学训练，而不是微表情解读。而在他受训的时候这些人在接受反侦察训练。妈的，他怎么可能对抗这些人？

当然是让他们互相对抗。

“你必须说服柯克，”麦考伊说，“你必须让他得到企业号。记住，这是我的条件。他的条件由他开出。”

“成交，”派克说。

麦考伊迅速离开了病房，没再给他开口的机会。

两天以后柯克闯进麦考伊的办公室。“老骨头，”他靠在麦考伊的办公桌上，居高临下地望着他“我该谢谢你多么为我着想吗？”他的神情没有任何感激之色。

麦考伊叹了口气。他刚刚躺倒在沙发床上。“我会看管他的，好吗？”他抹了把脸，毫不在乎地对柯克流露出疲态。“他甚至没法行走，他不可能威胁到你的。”

“你什么时候和派克熟悉起来的？”柯克逼问道。在他湛蓝的双眸中酝酿着一场风暴。麦考伊知道自己走在钢丝绳上。

“不是这样的，”麦考伊并不敢躲开柯克的视线。他必须表现出足够多的服从。“我可以如期释放他，只要你想。”他试着让自己听起来真诚一点，因为他真的一点都不想这没做。他知道派克一离开医疗翼，八成会立刻被柯克杀死，剩下两成可能性是柯克让斯波克动手，就为了确保他们的结盟不会动摇。而麦考伊不想要任何无谓的死亡，从来不想。

有时他觉得自己疯了，有时他又觉得自己只是没有疯。在帝国里死亡和流血只是常态，但麦考伊就是厌恶它们。他的父亲曾经告诫过他不要让别人知道他这么想，因为“那是你最大的弱点”。但如果对同类的死亡的厌恶都被视为弱点，一支种族如何能不自取灭亡？

又一个酗酒的好理由。

麦考伊没有让自己走神太久。他不知道柯克从自己脸上解读出了什么，但不知怎的，舰长的神色柔和了一些。“向我发誓，”他凝视着麦考伊的眼睛，“如果他威胁到了我，你会为我杀了他。”

战栗涌过麦考伊的脊柱。他全身上下都尖叫着“不”，但他咽了口唾沫，强迫自己说：“我会。”

他得到了一个灿烂的笑容。名为柯克的风暴离开了医疗翼，麦考伊看着这个地方重新恢复了乱中有序的秩序感，眼睛一闭，昏睡过去。

派克的伤口恢复得很好。测试显示他的神经正在重生，只要保证腿部肌肉不萎缩，重新站起来走路是迟早的事——但不是现在。护士已经准备好了轮椅，麦考伊带着它走进派克的病房。

“我们去哪里？”派克问道。他调高了床板，侧头专注地看着麦考伊的动作。

“我的舱房，”麦考伊测试过轮椅的刹车和转向，把派克抱到轮椅上。男人比他想象中的要轻一些，这一周他损失了很多体重。他本来以为派克会抗议一下，但派克保持着可疑的顺从和沉默。不管怎样，麦考伊继续说下去：“你只能待在那里。你不能使用任何通讯工具，不能尝试向任何我以外的人发起对话。任何疑似逃脱的举动都会打破你和柯克的协议。”

他推动轮椅。“为什么我不能继续待在医疗翼里？”派克问道。“在这里监视我不会容易一些吗？”

麦考伊没有立刻回答。他们离开幽静的病房，进入医疗翼的大厅。满地的瓦肯人让派克瞪大了眼睛。他们大多在冥想，麦考伊尽量安静地穿过被挤占的走道。

“我们需要医疗翼的任何一张床，”麦考伊低声告诉派克。

“我假设这些人也是你坚持要收治的，”派克同样低声问道。

“斯波克要求的，”麦考伊嘟囔说，“这是他放弃舰长宝座的条件。”然后他更轻地嘀咕道：“那个绿血哥布林比大部分人正常多了。”

“但你同意了，”派克轻声说，“你治疗了他们。”

麦考伊沉默下来。他们离开医疗翼时，麦考伊轻轻说：“这是 **我的** 医疗翼。”

“你……”派克斟酌了片刻。他叹了口气。“你一定是疯了。”他说这话的口吻不像是在斥责。

“告诉我一些我不知道的事。”麦考伊低沉地说。

派克轻声笑了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

克里斯托弗·派克一直是一个漂亮的男孩——男人——这并不总是好事。大部分人只是看着他，然后假设他们可以揩一揩油。有一次，派克不得不把一个愚蠢的学员的脸砸成一团烂泥。帝国的技术保住了他的性命，但他永远也没法摆脱那个塑料的假鼻子了，除非他更乐意直接没鼻子。

他付出了代价，当然。他被关进折磨亭里，整整一个晚上，只因为那个学员比他高一年级。那就像是……派克刚刚开始学骑马的时候曾经从马背上摔下去过，断裂的腿骨刺出皮肤。他一直没有尖叫，直到医生把他的骨头掰回原位。那一整个晚上，从暴乱发生的晚餐时间直到天亮为止，他忍受着那样的痛苦。他并不喜欢这样，但这是必要的。

如果派克能悄无声息地谋杀掉那个学员，他就不需要承受这些了——但那也意味着他会在众目睽睽之下被侵犯，被打上弱者的标签。而这，是不可忍受的。

那个晚上留给派克最深刻的印象并不是痛苦……不，他记得最清楚的是在宵禁以后，黑暗和寂静占据了食堂，而他被困在折磨亭中，无法逃脱。他没法知道过去了多久，每一秒都被拉长到一个世纪那么长。被遗忘在那个角落的恐惧淹没了他，就连痛苦都成了一种慰藉，至少那能让他分分神。他尖叫，哀求，崩溃，但始终没有绝望，因为疼痛提醒着他这是暂时的，这是惩罚而不是处刑——早晨会来临的……

啊，是的……至少还有疼痛。

手术刚刚结束时，他一度以为自己永远地失去了双腿，但过了两天，他被来自髋部的一阵剧烈的神经痛袭击了，他差点哭出来——为了他还能感觉到自己的下半身。

护士告诉过他这是正常的，他的神经正在重生，疼痛和抽搐都是正常的。是的，它们是正常的……它们是朋友。它们让他免于在黑暗中发疯……黑暗，无尽的黑暗——不，他知道这黑暗仅仅是限制在一个房间内的。他并没有料到这个，这是他的错，他一定是被疼痛弄得没法集中精力了。当然柯克会把他的身份从系统里剔除出去。从麦考伊离开房间的那一刻起，灯光自动熄灭，此后无论派克怎么哀求诅咒，电脑系统保持着可怖的沉默。

所以，就是这样了。

至少麦考伊把轮椅留给了他。它并不是设计来让乘坐者自己驱动的，但也并不是完全不能动。派克设法把自己转移到盥洗室，喝水，排泄，清洗，然后回到床上躺着。说不定麦考伊会因为他睡了这张床而惩罚他——如果麦考伊会回来的话。

他会回来吗？

派克尽量不让自己想这个问题。

但当他躺在床上，无法睡着，疼痛也没有来造访时，他只能想这一个问题：麦考伊会来吗？

他琢磨着这个问题——会的。当然会的。他费了那么大劲，不是为了让派克就这样死掉的吧……不是吧？但派克也知道那些医生，他们有的在乎金钱、权力，不然就是实验本身。也许麦考伊那么做就只是因为派克是一个少见的病例，而他已经得到自己想要的数据了。

但是不！在医疗翼的出口，麦考伊轻声说那是他的医疗翼的时候，他的声音里流淌的情感。医生……他在乎所有病人，而派克还是一个病人，是不是？——但是他已经离开医疗翼了……

派克自己同自己辩论着，焦躁地自己注意到自己越来越难以集中注意力了。种种幻象轮番跳上他的腿，当他震颤着试图躲避却无法动弹的时候——他猜他在现实里，但为什么现实里会有这些幻觉？

他闭上眼睛。网状的疼痛拥抱了他，解救了他——但那是真的吗？这疼痛是也可能是他的幻觉……

第无数次，他听见脚步声和开门声，他的大脑在绝望中编织的幻象之一。这一次它甚至伪造出来光明——不，这不可能是假的。“灯光，百分之三十。”派克睁开眼睛，扭头看向门口。

麦考伊大步走进来，自动门在他身后悄无声息地重新合上。这不可能是假的——他身上带着医疗翼的气味，疲惫，死亡和绝望。唯有气味是无法幻想出来的。派克只允许自己吸了一口流动的空气，小心地屏住呼吸。麦考伊看起来并不高兴，但他的视线扫过派克时没有做任何停留，更没有对他占用自己的床作出任何评价。他直奔盥洗室，派克着迷地看着水汽攀上盥洗室雾化的玻璃门。

几分钟以后——或者几个小时？派克已经完全失去了对时间的感觉——麦考伊从盥洗室出来，只裹着一条浴巾。他滴着水穿过房间，从衣柜里挖出一套干净的衣服换上。派克继续盯着他看，无法移开视线：这是一个活生生的人……

他没法抵抗这恩赐。他想要这个。

麦考伊终于转过来，面向他，而派克也终于做好了准备。“发生了什么？”他故作随意地问，假装过去的禁闭对他没有任何影响。麦考伊看起来没有起疑。假如他想看到派克崩溃的话，他也没有让失望流露出来。“政变，”麦考伊说。

派克花了几秒钟才辨认出那语气中随意的成分。他让自己的五官放松下来，但麦考伊已经睁大了眼睛。“不！不是什么严肃的事，”他匆忙解释道，“我的护士长把我从医疗翼赶出来，让我休息一下，就这样。”

派克细细看着麦考伊脸上的神情——他是真的吗？像这样随意地说话，开玩笑，让护士长对自己指手画脚，把软弱随意地展示出来。派克徐徐吸入空气，思绪紧紧攀附于淡淡的肥皂气味上，那是星舰给高级军官的标准配置。这是真的，他告诉自己。他重新想起来在麦考伊身上看到的那些令他惊愕的柔软。他让自己露出一个微笑。“你应该多休息一点。”

麦考伊摇摇头，没有说什么。他的视线向下滑了一点，派克意识到他正在看自己身下的床。现在他注意到了麦考伊翻着红丝的眼睛和热水澡也无法缓解僵硬的四肢。他意识到他们没有多余的床——甚至可能没有多余的被子，不然麦考伊早就拿出来了。

派克考虑着自己的应对。

“我可以到桌子那边去，”派克说。但他没有动。

麦考伊看了看桌子，显然那东西比半张床差远了，所以他只是说了句：“不要杀了我。”就扑倒在床上。这句话与其说是警告，不如说是一个拙劣的玩笑。派克无法克制自己脸上的笑意，甚至差点笑出声来。这也太简单了。

麦考伊把脸埋在床垫中深深地叹了口气，然后拉过被子背对派克，效率极高地昏睡过去，甚至没让系统关灯。派克继续盯着麦考伊看。他等了好几分钟，确定麦考伊完全睡熟了，才伸出手去，犹豫了片刻，他把手指插进麦考伊柔软的头发中。

医生的头发比他上次看到长长了些许，发丝在他手指间滑落。派克拖着手指划过麦考伊的耳廓，微凉的软骨轻易地陷落下去。从那里往下，扎手的胡渣就不是什么柔软的触感了。派克让手指落在麦考伊的颈动脉上，然后是整个手掌贴在他锁骨上方，感受医生的呼吸。

他没有醒来。

派克数了二十次呼吸，然后靠近了一些，把脸埋在麦考伊后颈弧度的下方，深深吸了口气。另一个人类闻起来如此美好。稳定的心跳和灼热的体温？更美好了。派克闭上眼睛。

是的，这是真的。

麦考伊没有忘记他……甚至更好：他唾手可得。派克必须控制他，如果他不想回到那片黑暗中的话。他没有太多砝码，但幸运的是，他已经知道了麦考伊的一个重大秘密：他对弱者心存怜悯。

派克不擅长示弱。他更擅长的是威慑，谈判，命令。但这是必要的……他会学会麦考伊的规则，然后击败他，掌控他。在企业号回到地球之前，这会是他唯一的消遣。

他又累又饿，但充满希望，逐渐睡了过去。他没能睡多久。再次醒来时，他感觉稳定了许多。麦考伊仍然在沉睡中，派克看了眼时间，阿尔法班次已经过去了一大半。他有点惊讶麦考伊没有设定闹钟，但也许现在情况已经稳定下来了，所以麦考伊终于得以小小地放个假。

派克静静地躺着，听着麦考伊的呼吸，感受他的心跳在自己脸上的振动。半个小时以后，他终于强迫自己爬起来去了趟盥洗室。他在镜子前看着自己，他被饥饿和疼痛折磨得苍白憔悴，可悲极了。他对自己露出一个胜利的笑容。他没有补充水分，折返回房间，从麦考伊的衣柜里找了套衣服换上，然后重新爬到床上。

他坐到床上时不可避免地弄出了一点动静，医生转过身来，派克立刻屏住呼吸，绷紧身体。出乎他意料，医生并没有睁开眼睛。他只是伸出手把派克拉到怀里，然后调整了一下，头埋在派克肩膀上，又睡了过去。派克保持着静止，直到麦考伊的呼吸重新变成睡眠时的状态，然后他拉过被子，把他们两个裹好。

他轻柔地抚弄着麦考伊的头发，感受着他皮肤下肌肉的偶一跳动，就这样捱过了几个钟头。他听到麦考伊的呼吸声中的急停，感到麦考伊的身体逐渐醒转过来。派克继续抚摸着他的头发。他颇为愉快地看到麦考伊从喉咙里发出一种低沉的、可爱的声音，慢慢睁开眼睛，榛绿色的眼睛有片刻没有对焦。然后他终于清醒过来，抬眼看向派克。

“什么鬼？”他声音沙哑地问道。

“什么？”派克做出一副惊讶的神色，继续抚摸着麦考伊的头发。麦考伊的眼皮滑落，他沉默了片刻，派克差点以为他又睡着了。“别玩我的头发。”麦考伊咕哝道。

他的声音十分含混，没有半点威慑力。派克没有坚持。“好，”他的手往下滑到麦考伊背上，缓慢地来回摩挲。麦考伊呻吟出声，身体不可以思议地融化在派克的手掌下。派克几乎沉浸在这种亲昵的错觉中，忘记了自己本来的目标。他在心里叹了口气，默数三、二、一，强迫自己开口，用刻意的甜蜜口吻说道：“你不必做任何不想做的事，我不可能伤害你。”

他看到麦考伊勉强睁开眼睛，盯着派克的衣服，知道他认出来那是他的衣服。他感到麦考伊的肌肉绷紧了，几乎看得到他的脑子运转起来，弄明白了派克给他看的假象（或者说，真相的一部分）：派克在试图争取他。

麦考伊甩开派克的手爬起来。有片刻派克嫉妒地看着他用健全的腿在地上弹跳，但他让自己集中在目前的任务上，保持着脸上柔和的微笑——就是那种他不想让人把自己当成性玩具的时候会避免的表情——听到麦考伊说：“我会让人把你的衣服拿过来，别碰我的东西。”

派克靠在枕头上。“那就多谢你了。”他的声调仍然轻柔甜蜜，知道麦考伊会被这声音烦得不浅。

他是对的，麦考伊阴着脸大步走进盥洗室，梳洗后径直离开了房间。灯光再一次自动熄灭了，但这一次派克做好了准备。

他让自己在黑暗中四分五裂。


End file.
